A voice recognition technology is a technology that converts human voice input into a computer instruction, and natural human-machine interaction can be implemented by using the voice recognition technology. At present, with the development of the voice recognition technology, many terminals can implement functions such as voice dialing, voice navigation, voice control, voice search, and simple dictation entry.
In the prior art, after receiving input voice information, a terminal may send the voice information to a cloud server through a network, and then the cloud server completes voice information recognition. However, by using the cloud server to recognize the voice information, a user needs to upload some personal information to the cloud server, thereby decreasing security of user information. In addition, the network needs to be used for interaction between the terminal and the cloud server, which increases limitation on voice recognition, consumes network traffic of the user, and may also affect an experience effect of the user because a voice recognition delay is increased when the network is congested.